One more night
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Sandy is leaving, but theres just so much one sponge must tell her, will he be able to say enough before she leaves the next day? Can they make one night last forever?


**Well guys, here's another Spandy fanfic.**

* * *

Spongebob sat in Sandy's dome, it was at least one, and the two friends could use a break from all the packing, Spongebob sighed as he glanced at all the boxes, he raised his tea to his lips, it seemed like it was the hundredth time she'd tried to leave, but this time, she really was, for good, and there was no telling if she would ever return, not anytime soon, was what she'd said, and that it wasn't that she wanted to, but because she had to, that her research was no longer needed, and she needed to come home, and she couldn't afford to live in this dome on her own, with just some job she found off the streets.

" _Y'all coming ta the gatherin tanight?_ " she asked, Spongebob looked up and smiled, " _You know I will, this will be the last time we'll ever have fun together as friends._ " he said, and she just forced a smile, " _Well, ya should go get ready, thanks a bunch fer helpin._ " she said as she stood up to walk him to the door, she gave him a long hug, smiling to keep her from tearing up.

* * *

Spongebob stepped up to Sandy's door, Patrick at his side, even Squidward came along, as much as he didn't want to, the sponge wouldn't leave unless he came, Patrick slapped Spongebob's back, sincing that he was nervous, and that he wasn't excited for this party, Spongebob reached up to wipe the dust from his eyes before looked at Patrick, and gave a smile.

His gut felt as if it were being pulled, he let out a sigh as the door opened, and they were amazed by the set up, plenty of food, and drinks, many fish talked, while Sandy, she was nowhere to be seen.

" _Where's Sandy_?" Spongebob asked the first person he seen, but they just shrugged and turned back to their friend, Spongebob sighed, asking anyone he could until he found his answer, seeing her by a small group of people who were talking, and hugging her, leaving him to stare back, there was no room for him over there.

Spongebob sighed as he sat down at their bench, holding a drink in his hand, he just watched her from the distance until she was alone, he took this moment to get up and approach her.

" _Nice party_." he spoke up, she turned to him, putting on a fake smile, same as him, Spongebob sighed, " _I'm really gonna miss you._ " he spoke up, he wasn't looking at her, he looked away to keep her from seeing his face, he held his heavy chest, " _Me too, i won't ever forget this place, but y'all most of all, I'll never forget-_ "

" _You Better not forget, I'll have to go to Texas and make you remember me._ " he laughed, and she smiled, " _I look forward to that, maybe you can come visit, if yer not too busy with work, and all._ " she gave a soft smile, he sighed, " _Yeah, but how long will that be?_ " he questioned, and she shrugged her shoulders, neither of them knew.

" _You wanna, get a drink? For old times sake?_ " he asked as he pointed to the drink stand, she smiled, nodding, " _Good, sit down, and relax, I'll get us something._ " he said as he lead her to the table before he left to fetch them a drink.

Spongebob stood behind Sandy, he tapped her shoulder, handing her her glass, having her glance down at his pants and back at his face, before he sat down, he sighed holding up his cup to cheer.

Spongebobs face turned, before he let out a loud breath, sucking in some cold air, " _never get used to that_." He shook his head as he rubbed his burning chest.

Sandy just laughed, taking a sip and not even breaking a sweat it was like she was drinking water, he watched her and smiled before she nudged him with her shoulder before leaning her head against him.

Spongebob placed his arm around her, rubbing her other shoulder, she sighed, taking in his sent, " _I'm gonna miss this_." She said, Spongebob just put on a smile, she looked up at him, she glanced at his lips before looking at his face.

He didn't know why he was nervous around her, she was looking at him with her beautiful brown eyes, he could see them staring at his lips.

Everything grew quite, I felt nervous, and afraid, my heart pounding at my rib cage, my face, obviously red, I looked at her lips, and then her eyes, which were staring at my lips, slowly, we leaned in.

I hesitated to reach my hand up to touch her beautiful face, she looked at me as soon as I placed my warm hand up to touch her face, she closed her eyes to take in the warmth, she was waiting for me, but before I could even lean in.

" _Hey Sandy_." Spoke one annoying lobster, Larry, who disrupted their moment, he looked at them, at how close they were, where his hand was, " _oh, sorry dudes, didn't mean to interrupt_." He scoffed.

Spongebob and Sandy looked at eachother, realizing what they were doing, and what this must look like. They quickly backed away from another, turning away, Spongebob turned to the table, and Sandy turned to Larry.

" _Well, if you're finished, me and the guys were wondering if you'd want to lift some weights, for old times sake."_ Larry said as he gestured to two other built men.

Spongebob watched as they went away, sighing before he gripped his glass, taking a few big gulps before slamming it down on the table, he sighed, who was he to think someone like Sandy would actually kiss him, it was all in his head, he stood up and left.

* * *

Sandy sighed as she closed her front door, that was the last of her guests, she turned around, looking at the mess they'd made.

Sandys lip quivers a bit as she starts to pick up the trash, maybe this farewell party was a bad idea, she should have known better, they weren't here to wish her farewell, they were here for the free food and drinks, she let out another sigh as she began to pick up the trash.

Sandy wipes her face, she's not crying, she's not, at least that's what she told herself, but she was alone, so why did she need to convince herself she wasn't sad, when she was, why did she need to tell herself she had dust in her eyes, when she didn't.

She jumped a little when she heard a twig break behind her, seeing that it was just Spongebob, she gave a fake smile, looking away to wipe her tears, he was holding a few pieces of trash, trying to help her as much as he could, " _Oh, Sp, Spongebob, I didn't even know y'all were still here, I was just cleanin up before ya know, I leave_." Spongebob sighed, looking away, he felt guilty, for something he didn't do.

Hearing her say she was leaving, really weighed his chest down, he knew she had no choice but, " _Do you really have to go, Sandy?_ " he asked he before he looked back up at her, she was looking at him, she glanced to the side, wiping her eyes, " _It's not like I have much of a choice, ya know, I ain't a water breather, i'm just a land squirrel, who breaths air, even if I could make somethin ta help me breathe, it's too risky, and, expensive, I can't live in my dome, this thing costs more than anything ya can afford, I can't even afford it._ " she shook her head.

Spongebob sighed, " _I'm really gonna miss you around here._ " He spoke, " _Please, don't start this, Sponge, I, I can't take this any longer, just, leave and, let me leave-_ " Sandy raised her voice, Spongebob stared at her.

" _All I said was-_ " " _I Know what ya said, spongebob, and, I don't want ta hear it, ya think this is easy fer me? Ta just, pick up, and leave everythin behind? Ta leave ya behind? Y'all sayin yer gonna miss me is only makin it worse-_ "

" _M, My bad, I was just telling you, and it's easy for me? Sandy, you don't think I know what you're going through? Do you think I want you to leave, do you think I don't want to see you again, to love, and touch you, to, tell you that I want you to stay in my life, that I want you, it's not easy to let you go either, but there's nothing I can do, I can't make you stay this time, and I can't go with you, I know we are two completely different species, from two completely different worlds, but that doesn't mean-"_ he stopped talking, taking his hands in his head.

" _I'm drunk, I don't know what I'm saying, you don't even understand, and I can't understand you-_ " Sandy looked at him, listening, " _Spongebob?_ " she spoke up, he looked up at her, " _and, I won't forget you, and I won't Let you forget me, either, but since this is probably the last time we ever see each other- I guess now, is just as good as any._ " he said.

" _I was always, afraid, to express my true feelings for you, I couldn't tell you a thing, because not only was I afraid that you'd kill me, but, leave me, I always told myself that, I would walk in here, and tell you that I loved you, and that I wanted to be with you always, to tell you that, I wanted to touch, and please you, to tease, and just, drive you insane, to make you mine, and I yours, but every time I saw you, everything would just, fall apart, and now, that I've told you, it's too late, I'm too late, you're leaving, for good, and there's nothing I can do about it._ "

More tears came from her eyes, she started to cry more, " _Why didn't ya tell me! Why did ya have ta wait till now? Of all the time- I get that ya didn't want ta risk anythin, but maybe if ya had said somethin, I would have shown it back, we coulda been somethin, fer those few short years_."

Spongebob's lip quivered, his heartbreaking, " _What would have been the point? If we couldn't even be together?_ " he asked, Sandy approached him, " _The point? Would've been-"_ she brought him in a kiss, before pulling out, wiping his eyes, she licked her lips, " _would have been us, we might not have a lot of time, but, we have the rest of the night, we can still make forever happen."_

 _Spongebob blinked,_ " _One more night-" Sandy smiled, kissing him again, having him moan and pull her in closer, Spongebob held her hands before he pushed her against the bark of the tree, "_ We can even closer then the bark on the tree." she said, Spongebob smiled, running his hand down to her hips, pushing himself into her.

Sandy glanced down at his pants, before looking back at his face, she pet the side of his face, " _Ya wanna go inside?_ " she asked, Spongebob glanced up at her bedroom window before he nodded.

* * *

Sandy was slowly lowered down on her bed, Spongebob just above her, holding her hand, she stared him in the eyes as he looked down at her, he leaned down, placing, soft short kisses on her lips before Sandy sat up a bit, gasping as she felt him slide in. She wrapped her legs around his back, hugging him as he sucked on the crook of her neck.

Spongebob held her hands down, his fingers locked with hers before he sat up, his mouth open just slightly to let more air flow to his gills, he stared down at her face before he brought her hands to his chest, her fingers spreading out to feel him, traveling down to his stomach.

Sandy looked up at him, gasping as he would nip at her fingers that ventured too close to his mouth, sandy shook her head, thinking that this maybe the last time she ever feel this way, the last time she'd ever do something with her best friend who'd come out to her, telling her that he loved her, and he wanted nothing more but to just touch her, they only had one night, and they weren't gonna waste it.

Spongebob let out a breath as he flipped her on top of him, he held her by the waist, sliding his hands down to her hips, before making their way up to her breasts, feeling them, and hearing her let out a moan, Spongebob licked his lips as he sat up, cupping one of them in his hand, he began to suck on them, rotating his tongue around the nipple, he pulled her closer into him as he pumped up, creating soft pants from her, he looked up at her, before closing his eyes, he pushed his head into her breasts for the warmth and comfort of them, hugging her as if it were the last time, and which it was.

He hugged her tighter taking in her sent, " _I, I'll miss this, and most of all, I'll miss you."_ he spoke, rubbing her back, he looked up at her, she shook her head, tears coming down her face, and he sat up, shaking his head, " _N, no, Sandy, d, don't cry, please, no more crying_." he said as he wiped her tears, but he couldn't really say anything against it, since he too, gah, this dust is so thick.

They leaned into each other and began to kiss, soft, slow, and filled with passion, she placed her head on his forehead, " _What am I gonna do without ya?_ " she asked, Spongebob glanced at her chest before looking at her face, he smiled, " _You'll be fine, we both will._ " he said, she sighed, looking down at their sweaty, naked bodies, " _I don't ever want ta leave this spot, I don't want ta ever stop feelin this way, I like this, and it makes me sad we never did this before and we'll never do it again._ " she said, Spongebob just looked at her.

" _Can't you invent a sort of device that will freeze time? that way, we won't ever have to stop, that way I can feel you around me, and you, to keep kissing me, and to be with me._ " Sandy smiled, " _If only that were actually possible._ " she said as she looked at his face, she squeezed his shoulders, " _Come with me, huh, we can be ta gether, in Texas, ya can breathe air now, I made sure of that, ya always wanted to see it, and so, we can go, and we can grow old, and have kids, just us-_ "

" _But, what about my job? and my life down here? My family, and friends? Gary._ " he asked, Sandy sighed, getting off of him, " _but, I thought ya loved me, and wanted-" "That_ is _what I want but, I don't think,_ us _is a great idea, sure it seems like it but would it really work? And even if it did, we'd still be in this exact same situation, we were made to be torn apart, people like us aren't supposed to fall in love and stay in love, that's not how this world works."_ he said, and she stared at him.

" _Then how is it supposed ta work? Why are we doing this if we were never-"_ she asked as she covered herself from him, he sighed, looking at her face, " _Sometimes, it's nice to, forget about the world, and all our problems that comes in it, I don't want to_ Think _, about anything else besides you, in my arms, for what could be our last night together, I don't want to think about being apart, and being sad that it won't last, but we can pretend._ " he said as he scooted closer, placing his hand on her knee.

Spongebob leaned up and kissed her on her nose, she smiled, laying him down, she pulled the blankets over their bodies, and laid her head on his chest, he smiled, kissing her forehead, looking up at her face, he rubbed her ears, " _I must be the luckiest man in the world right now, there's nothing better than lying in bed with your girls head on your chest, well-_ " he stops himself, reaching for her hand, he looked to the ceiling.

" _I can think of one thing._ " he shrugged before he looked at her, who looked at him for an answer before she looked back down at the rise in the sheets, and then at his face before she started kissing him again.

* * *

The room was buzzing with life, filled with, cheers and tears, a small group gathered around one little Texan squirrel to see her lift off, Patrick, Larry, her other body builder friends, and even squidward, but, there was just one face that she didn't see, Sandy turned to Patrick, " _Where's Spongebob?_ " she asked him, Patrick shrugged, " _He said he had a flu, and couldn't make it, but i think that what he really meant was that, he was too depressed to come see you off- you know, i bet he hasn't told you, and he doesn't want you to know because he's a wimp, but, he's not here to stop me, and youre leaving for good, so why not? He has the biggest crush on you, he won't admit it, even though I have a feeling he wacks off to your photos."_ he elbowed her, which made her blush, not just because she had sex with him last night, but she couldn't disagree with Patrick, maybe he did, and if he did, it only makes him sound dirtier, and honestly, a lot hotter, if only she could have installed a hidden camera somewhere.

Sandy sighed, dropping her shoulders, if she could have managed to see him, one last time, they could have used this time to check the size of the stalls here, but instead, he was home sick with a flu. Sandy sighed as she turned around, it was time to go, and she couldn't wait for him any longer.

She sat down in her assigned seat, she stared at the seat, wiping her eyes, until she looked down at her phone, ' _Smile_ ' the text read, she looked around, looking for him until her eyes spotted him, standing in the window, smiling, and waving, tears visible in his eyes.

Spongebob waved as she started to lift off, ' _I Love You._ ' he texted, ' _but this is our way of saying good-bye.'_

* * *

 _ **Well, this took some time, i am, pretty freaking tired rn, think i'll go to bed early tonight, night guys.**_


End file.
